You look damn good in overalls
by regan666
Summary: Grissom gets drunk and gets into a bar fight, then gets arrested. who does he ring to get him out of jail?


A/N Just another one I found in my pad that I uploaded ,let me know what you think.

* * *

You look damn good in overalls.

It was coming to the end of shift, most of the team were in the break room discussing how their night went.

"Man am I glad that this shift is over, I cant believe I nearly put an innocent man in jail". Catherine said in between gulps of coffee.

"How'd you manage that". Sara said with a funny tone while smirking at Catherine.

"He was carrying the real killers I.D and the guys finger prints weren't in the system so we just figures it was him, turns out that the real killer was the other guys twin brother, fancy that". Catherine said with a smile.

"Puts a whole new meaning to ' my twin did it'". Sara said with a laugh.

"Aw bless". Warrick said and gave Catherine a smirk.

Catherine gave him a scowl and carried on with her coffee.

Grissom walked into the break room with his head buried in a case file, he walked straight over to the coffee pit and waited for it to brew.

"Hey, you guys wanna go and get a drink later"/ Nick asked while eating and apple.

"Nicky that sounds fantastic count me in". Catherine said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm down for that". Warrick said as he got up from his chair and stretched.

Grissom was vaguely aware of the conversation around him, it was kind of muffled as he was concentrating on his case file.

"Hey Sara you coming with"? Nick said with his eye brows raised high.

Sara looked up at nick and shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna pass on that, I might just get some sleep". Sara said gently.

" No probs but you missing out girl". Catherine said with a smile.

"Hey Griss you wanna come"?

Grissom was reading the case file he had and was aware of someone talking to him.

"Oh, um no thanks". Grissom mumbled out as he poked his head above the file for a second to answer.

"Suit your self". Catherine said.

Warrick, Nick and Catherine got out of their seats and headed out of the room.

"See you guys tonight". Warrick said as they left the room.

Sara nodded and smiled at the gang as they left the room.

"Hey Greggo, Bar, Now". Nick shouted down the corridor.

Sara laughed a little then started to read an article she had in front of her.

Grissom's attention was suddenly on Sara's laughter, he loved her laugh and he was suddenly jealous that it wasn't him that caused it.

"Your very talkative today". Sara said in a gentle light voice while still paying attention to her article.

"Oh sorry, I'm just a bit engrossed at the moment". Grissom responded while taking his coffee, putting the file down and taking a seat opposite Sara.

"Well have fun, I'm going to go get some shut eye". Sara said as she got up and folded the article away.

"Okay, see you tonight Sara". Grissom said gently with a tired smile.

Sara smiled and walked to the door.

"Have a good morning Griss". Sara said and then she left the room.

Grissom sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the case file, he was looking over the report but his mind kept going back to Sara. He wanted to be with her so much he just didn't know how to go about it.

Grissom gave up on the case file. He walked back to his office and got his brief case. He went to his car, got in and started to drive. He was driving down the strip, he didn't really want to go home alone but he didn't want to meet the team in a club either.

Grissom decided on a bar that he passes on his way home from work. He pulled into the parking lot and walked into the bar with out a hesitation. He looked around, the people that he saw there were probably there from the night before, the joys of a twenty four hour bar. Grissom walked to the bar, sat on a stool and ordered a whisky.

Grissom had knocked back his seventh shot and was starting to feel dizzy, he hadn't had anything to eat which added to the affect. He was at with his head in his hands contemplating Sara.

Grissom took another four shots, he noticed that he was being watched from across the bar, he had felt like he was being watched earlier but he paid no attention to it, but now he was sure.

The guy that was watching him didn't look anything from ordinary, he didn't particularly stand out from the crowd. Grissom figured he might have been a builder, he looked like the builder type, he had one of those red plaid shirts on that all the stereotypical builders wear.

The builder got up and walked over to Grissom, he too was a little drunk. He couldn't have been much younger than Grissom but he did look in better shape. Grissom noticed him coming to the bar and he was hoping there would be no trouble, mainly for the fact that he couldn't string a coherent thought together let alone defend himself, and what he hoped for didn't come true.

"You gotta problem with me, pal"? the builder asked.

Grissom wasn't in the mood to acknowledge this guy so he just played it cool, or he thought he did.

"Nope". Grissom responded.

"Your pathetic, just sat there feeling sorry for your self". the guy said while swaying back and forth from the alcohol.

Grissom was loosing his patience so he got up so he could leave, the builder guy was having none of it so he pushed Grissom causing him to fall back on his stool.

Grissom stood up looking frustrated and pointing his finger.

"Look you". Grissom said through gritted teeth.

The builder got aggravated and threw a punch but only hit the side of Grissom's chin, barely making him move. Grissom reacted quickly and landed a punch right on the guys nose causing him to fall back on the floor and stay there.

Grissom stood looking down at the builder and then a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Grissom turned around to find two police officers looking at him.

* * *

Sara had been asleep for a few hours when she was woken up by her cell phone ringing, she reached over her bedside table and flipped it open taking a minuet to bring it to her ear.

"Sidle". Sara said lazily.

"Ms Sidle I'm officer O' Neil with the LVPD, I have a Mr Grissom in custody. Would it possible for you to come and collect him"? a voice said at the other end of the phone.

Sara's eyes opened fully and he mouth was slightly agape.

"Uh…yeah sure. I'll be right there". Sara said and the she flipped the phone shut and got out of bed.

* * *

Sara turned up at the police station to pick Grissom up, she went to the front desk and stated who she was.

"Thank you Ms Sidle for coming down, I have sent for some one to fetch Mr Grissom". The receptionist said with a smile.

Sara smiled back and nodded.

"What was Grissom arrested for, if I can ask"?

The receptionist flipped through some papers and looked back at Sara.

"Fighting in a bar". The receptionist answered.

Sara's eye brows shot up and she didn't look impressed.

"Oh I better mention that Mr Grissom will probably still be intoxicated. He hasn't been here long, just long enough for you to arrive and he has been released with no charges because of his stature".

"Okay, that's fine thank you". Sara said while still shocked that Grissom was fighting in a bar.

The gates to where the holding cells were opened and Grissom was escorted out and brought to Sara, the two officers nodded at Sara then left.

"Wow it feels strange being on that side if the bars". Grissom stated with a smile.

"Come one". Sara dragged Grissom's arm and dragged him along.

"What about my things"?

"I have them". Sara said sounding a little angry.

They walked to Sara's car and Grissom climbed in the passenger seat, he looked over at Sara and he knew he was in trouble.

"What were you thinking, fighting in a bar"? Sara said with a raised voice.

Grissom smiled and giggled a little, yes that's right, giggled.

"What"? Sara said sounding frustrated.

"Your pretty when your angry". Grissom answered.

Sara paused and she looked out of the side of her window to try and hide her smile.

"Your pretty when your not angry, your pretty when you concentrate, your pretty when you push your lips together like that and your damn pretty in over alls". Grissom said with a boyish grin.

Sara turned her head to look at Grissom, she saw a big grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I mean it".

"Your drunk". Sara said with a softer voice.

"Maybe, but I went to the bar because of you". Grissom said while still holding his smile.

"Me, what did I do"? Sara said looking a little confused.

"Well I realised that on my way home that your not going to be there and you never will unless I do something. So I went to a bar to think and to be alone. Very cliché I would say but look where I am now with the woman I think about everyday, I wouldn't change a thing".

"You think of me everyday"? Sara asked looking shocked and feeling very flattered.

"Multiple times a day". Grissom answered with a sweet smile on his face.

Sara smiled largely and then turned her head to the side to try and hide her smile from him, but it didn't work.

"You know… I don't remember the last time I made you smile like that". Grissom said, now sounding a little sad.

Sara turned her head to look back at Grissom, his eyes weren't looking to dizzy and the colour was coming back to his face.

"Your starting to sober up". Sara said gently.

"Is that a problem for you"? Grissom asked looking curious.

"depends". Sara said playfully.

"On what"? Grissom asked with a playful grin.

Sara turned serious.

"On whether your going to blame what you said on the alcohol". Sara said, now sounding colder than she did before.

Grissom looked at Sara and furrowed his brows.

"I'm disappointed I didn't say more".

"So what are you trying to say"? Sara asked.

"Well what I told you".

"Well you told me I look good in over alls". Sara said with a smile.

"And you do".

Sara let out a little laugh.

"But I know I didn't say much of a promise, and I don't think I can". Grissom said while looking deeply into Sara's eyes.

"Okay". Sara said quietly with a tinge of disappointment .

"But my actions are louder than words".

Grissom reached his hand over and cupped Sara's face bringing her to him. He moved closer to her and planted his lips on hers. The kiss was deep and full of raw emotion and promise. Grissom broke the kiss and he peered into Sara's eyes.

"I know my actions are late, and probably not all that good either. I know I don't deserve a chance with you not after everything I have done but if you give me one chance I want to try and make it up to you".

Sara smiled and looked deep into Grissom's eyes.

"Yes you actins are late, I wouldn't give most people the chance you are asking for. Your action however was very good, you underestimate your self. So I think I'm going to have to give you the chance so you can show me your worth, I'd be a fool not to".

It was now Grissom's turn to smile largely, he took Sara's face in both of his hands and he kissed her firmly on the lips.

Sara smiled at him when he let her go.

"I guess I should get you home". Sara said with a smile on her face.

Sara started the car engine, Grissom smiled and put his hand on Sara's knee. Sara drove out of the parking lot and drove Grissom home.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
